


Stung

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: Private AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Advice, Gen, Just Friends, M/M, Pre-Game Gokuhara Gonta - Freeform, Pre-Game Iruma Miu, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Private School, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Gokuhara thinks there's more to his less than ideal relationship with Shinguji, but he's never been able to identify his feelings well. It's what made him into the lumbering 'oaf' (as Iruma calls him) that he is. So if Iruma knows so much, she'll have the answers he seeks, right?Right?
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Iruma Miu, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Private AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807498
Kudos: 26





	Stung

It was a hot, summer day in Nagano, even more so in the middle of the woods. Trees provided shade, of course, but the humid air drew the sweat out of Gokuhara's skin with ease. The running water of the thin creek Iruma had agreed to meet him at was the only noticeable sound, besides the occasional chirping of a nearby finch before the bird disappeared. This part of the woods would have been eerily quiet and unsettling if it wasn't for the clear blue stream.

He found Iruma sitting next to said stream, feet bare and dipped in the water. A pack of cheap beer cans sat next to her, one missing from the pack, instead found in her hand. The tab was open, and she'd been drinking from it (how she could handle the horrible taste was a mystery to him). She wasn't wearing her usual school uniform, a red tank top and jean shorts being her attire for the day. Her hair lay down, still wild as it usually was, some of the strands sticking to her sweat-slicked skin.

"Iruma-san."

She didn't turn to face him, instead wrenching another can from the plastic packaging and holding it out for him. Gokuhara took it unwillingly, not planning on even opening it up no matter how much the sun beat on him. He sat down on a rock near the stream, setting the can n the ground and kicking off his shoes to join her in the water. Iruma swatted at a mosquito (missing the one on her leg, the poor girl) before turning to face him.

"Yeah?"

"You agreed to see me."

"Yuh huh..." She frowned, already annoyed with him. "Get to the point. I didn't come here for idle chatter." Iruma took another sip, letting out a sigh before turning and staring at the water. 

Gokuhara realized that Iruma was, undoubtedly, a pretty girl. She had a figure some would kill for, and blue eyes that rivaled the sky. Those eyes were bright, always alight with emotion, her greatest tells when she lied horribly. They widened and lit up just as the firecrackers she enjoyed making did. Her beautiful body did nothing to hide her brash personality- her loud yells and confident smirks, and the way she held her head higher than everyone else's at all times. Not that everyone knew how truly brazen she was. In the eyes of the public she was a perfect student, a pretty girl who held herself up on her own, a girl who had no time for love because she had too many responsibilities. It was no wonder she was a candidate for class rep, everyone loved her.

He wished he liked her. Then, he could fit in with half the school, crushing on a popular girl for no rime or reason. He wished he could learn to be kind, to express himself as she did. He wished he was less of a muscular robot and more normal, normal like her and Akamatsu and Momota. He really, really wished he was more like Momota; a tall, muscular build that was only terrifying because of how Momota made himself look. Someone who could be trusted, relied on, and all it took was his warm personality, not being friends for 12 years. 

"What is it like to... like someone?" She raised an eyebrow, taking her gaze off the water and onto him.

"Are you talkin' platonic or..?" Gokuhara wished it was a platonic relationship, that he could simply like Shinguji as a friend and appreciate him for all he's done without catching feelings for the other. But Shinguji was just so perfect, so kind and sweet, and every time Gokuhara closed his eyes all he could think about was the little boy with braces that wasn't afraid of him when his parents dumped him at a daycare. 

"No." He was blunt, like before an arrow head was carved, when it was still just a stone. She snorted and tapped the side of her beer can with her middle finger, contemplating her answer.

"It's... hmm... you wanna fuck 'em?" Gokuhara immediately frowned at the thought. He couldn't blame Iruma; she didn't know who he was even talking about. But even thinking about Shinguji in that way disgusted him. Shinguji didn't need that, not after all he's done to get away from a situation like that. 

"No." 

"You're so repetitive, jeez!" She scowled before racking her brain again for the answers he wanted. "Do you... wanna hold 'em and take care of 'em? Especially if they've been through some shit, if you like 'em, then you probably wanna be close to 'em, right?"

"...Yes." He really did. Shinguji was more important than anything, an he wanted the other to feel safe. He wanted him to stop smoking, to finally start to heal after everything. He wanted to hold Shinguji close, to cradle him in his arms and tell him that it truly was okay now. That Shinguji didn't need to die, Shinguji could live on and live the life he always wanted to. Shinguji didn't have to die to be free from his sister, that's what Gokuhara wanted to make sure he knew.

"Then you like 'em! Did you really have to ask me for help? And drink that beer! Fake ID's aren't cheap y'know." Gokuhara picked up the can, struggling for a moment to pull the tab before getting it off, the can soaked by condensation at this point. He waited for the foam to go down before taking a sip, cringing at the taste, his free hand swatting at a mayfly.

Even if he knew what his feelings were, there was no way to approach Shinguji about it. He couldn't say a word, unless Shinguji asked him. But why would the shorter male ask if Gokuhara had a crush on him? Shinguji was too good for that, too far above Gokuhara to ever wonder, to ever like him back. Liking Shinguji was hopeless, but if he could just like Iruma instead, at least it would be painless too. His chest ached with want, the want to give Shinguji more than what he had, more than what he could. It filled his lungs and squeezed his heart, the feeling of wanting to love Shinguji.

But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't love Shinguji. That's what stung the most.

**Author's Note:**

> finally an update to the private au! yeah i love these two
> 
> honorifics arent my specialty but im working on it so
> 
> im also aware pregames may use honorifics differently than their ingames but thats all i have to go off of and since this is pregame iruma doesnt do her fun nicknames (she just calls gonta an oaf or by his name, or something like Idiot-san/-kun)


End file.
